Home
by Missile.x
Summary: Home doesn't have to be with your family, does it? It certainly wasn't for Severus Snape.


_**Never written any Snape/Lily stuff before, but meh, they're so cute. This literally popped into my head at about one in the morning so instead of sleeping I switched my laptop on a wrote it. Sorry if it's rubbish, or if it's been done a thousand times before...which it almost certainly has. Still, enjoy! **_

**Home**

Snape liked the Summer holidays the best.

Of course, he never told Lily that. They were the only time he truly felt he had her all to himself. Obviously, he still complained incessantly about everything none the less; his hatred of his parents, the hovel of a house he had live in the way there was nothing to do. To a certain extent, he meant it. The true resentment he felt for the place he was forced to call home made it undeniably depressing to have to return there once a year.

It was what, or rather _who _that returned with him which made every second worth it_; _every moment spent in bleak industrialism, every sad night alone; the sound of his parents arguing blasting it's way through his floor boards. It was painful, but easy to pretend he didn't care much any more; by his third year his kindest inclinations had been so neglected he thought little of his parents unhappy relationship, but he still didn't much like to talk of it.

He and Lily met up everyday simply to do nothing. After all, there wasn't much to do besides talk and Snape certainly wished they did that more at Hogwarts; his pride prevented him from expressing his fears that every year she drifted farther from him; one day he was sure his greatest fear would be realised. He'd lose her forever.

But it wasn't like that at home; no stupid, smug James Potter striving for her attention or picking on him. They could be themselves; Snape and Lily; best friends.

"You okay, Sev?" she asked him one evening. Her voice was gentle, but probing and it made him uncomfortable. He hadn't had a lot of sleep and was currently resenting the arguing more than normal. At least it was quiet at Hogwarts in his lonely bed in the Slytherin common room.

He replied with a shrug, but followed it with words, knowing she wasn't likely to leave it at that, "I'm fine, just tired."

She rubbed his arm sympathetically and then placed her hand back on the grassy verge they were sat on. It was one of their favourite places to go. Most of the houses were visible from the hill and to Snape it seemed a romantic spot. To her it was simply a nice view.

Snape struggled to tear his eye from the lazily placed hand as it lay next to him. What if he placed his hand over hers? Could it ever be that simple? Of course not. He was Severus Snape; the greasy outcast, who made snide comments and insulted others before they had a chance to insult him. How could he be the one to get the pretty girl? Life didn't work that way, a fact he knew all too well.

It didn't stop him imagining though; the gentle joining of their hands, the turning of her head, a look of intensity, but also tenderness on her face as she acknowledged him as anything more than a friend; maybe she'd lean in if he was to just...

Or maybe she'd stare at him, stricken and disgusted and afterwards she'd ignore him the way everyone else did when they weren't being horrible to him?

He knew Lily _wouldn't_ do that though. She was one of the good ones; kinder and sweeter than any person he'd ever met and he didn't hate her for it. Sometimes, he wondered if that was down he to benefits he received from this, he felt he was certainly selfish enough for this to be an accurate analysis of why her loving nature inspired no jealousy or hatred.

He loved her and she loved him back. Not in the same way, but it was a start, surely?

"Petunia's still won't talk to me." Lily said, breaking the silence. She sounded sad as she always did whenever she spoke of her sister. Deep down, he did feel sympathy for Lily; heartbroken by her sisters determined will to ignore her. However, there was also a type of jealousy he'd never dare to express. At least she had her adoring parents; the sun shone out of little Lily Evans and as they both knew, this was the reason why Petunia would and never could forgive her.

Both Snape and Lily had families, but only Lily had a home.

"One day she'll come round...probably." he replied in what was hopefully a comforting tone.

Lily turned her head and looked at him, "Do you really think so, Sev?"

He attempted to smile, "No." then he paused, "But you shouldn't let it get to you."

"She's my-"

"I know, and my Dad's my Dad, but that doesn't stop me from hoping he'll take a tumble of a cliff sometime soon." He said it like a joke, but he rather meant it really.

Lily laughed uncertainly in response, wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder causing his stomach to flip in a simultaneously pleasant and less-pleasant way.

He sighed, "Look, you know she's only jealous because she's stuck being a mugg-"

"Sev!"

"Sorry, because you're a witch and she isn't." He turned and looked down at her soft red hair, resting his chin gently on top of her head, " You know, if she doesn't come round she's missing out on knowing one of the most kind-hearted, wonderful people I know." Snape wasn't one for sentimental, sweet nothings, but he always made exceptions for Lily. Always.

Lily just smiled and squeezed his arm tighter, "Thanks Sev, you always know how to make me feel better."

He merely half smiled in reply, but at that moment, inside he felt truly happy; it was one of those moments he hadn't thought could ever exist; for a moment he felt complete.

With Lily sat there by him, her head on his shoulder knowing that in this moment whether it be romantic or not, she loved him...

Maybe she was all the home he needed?


End file.
